Dear Mana
by BlackTsubasa
Summary: A story about a beautiful girl with snow white hair, a dangerous young japanese man, a cheerful young red haired man, and a small diary named Mana... Girl Allen!


Me: Hi Hi! It's me Everyone! Today I brought a new guest. Allen-kun!

Allen: Tsubasa-chan!

Me: Well, my next project is about you being a girl.

Allen: Kind of awkward but I don't mind.

Me: Yay! _'glump' _I know I can count on you Allen-kun!

Allen: _'sweatdrop'_ Tsubasa-chan...

**WARNING: **Sorry yaoi-fans. No Yaoi.

Pairing: Kanda/Allen/Lavi

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grayman nor the characters. I wish I could...

* * *

There was fog everywhere, the wind drew hard and the air was damp from previous rain. A young woman of 15 stood before the large mountain. She sighed and pulled down her hood. The girl was beautiful, with her pale doll-like face and glassy blue eyes. She had silky white hair that ran down her back. The only false negatives was her bloody red hand and the mysterious scar running down the left side of her face. She stared up at the large mountain and sweatdropped, "How am I suppose to get up there?"

She flinched and yelped when she felt a stinging pain on her ear. She glared at the source of her pain, "Timcanpi!"

Timcanpi pulled away and showed his small fangs. The girl sighed and rubbed her temple, "I know...I'm getting to it."

The white haired girl looked up and began to grab on to the moisty rocks. She sweatdropped and chuckled lightly, "This is gonna be hard..."

Timcanpi nibbled her ear in impatience. The girl batted him away and growled, "I know! I'm going!"

She sighed and climbed up slowly towards the top of the mountain.

X.X.X.KandaEllenKandaEllenKandaEllenKandaEllenX.X.X.

"Why...Why did they make the damn thing at a place like this?"

The white haired girl panted and gasped as she climbed up the tall mountain. She finally grabbed the last step and pushed her self up. She panted and gasped as she laid down on the ground. Timpanpi sat on her forhead and lightly bat his wings. The girl smiled, "Thanks..."

She got up and stared at the tall building before her. She smiled and chuckled, "Haha...I finally made it..."

She narrowed her eyes and let the words roll out of her tongue, "The main Exorcist Headquarters..."

She gulped and turned to Timcanpi, "This is the place right Timcanpi?"

Timcanpi looked at her and shrugged. The girl gaped at the golden golem, "Aren't you my guide!? How can you not know?"

She glared at the small golem and calmed herself, "Anyway let's check it out."

The girl pulled back her hood and caught the black golem in front of her. She blinked and waved a hand, "Hello?"

The golem stood before her for a few seconds and left her moments later. She blinked and walked on, "What the heck was that?"

She finally came across the main gate. She gulped and sweatdropped at the large face in front of her, "Creative..."

Suddenly the eyes of the stone face flew open and stared down at her. The snow haired girl jumped back and 'eeped' as the face came face to face to her.

"Beginning X-Ray examination" The girl flinched as large beams of light shot at her. She swore in the bottom of her heart that she saw sweat flowing down the stone face. The cocked her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

She never expected the thing to scream at her,

"HE'S OOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTT!?"

The girl fell to the ground and sweatdropped, "Huuh?"

The stone face began to cry and scream, "He's cursed! Get him out! He's the friend of the Millenium Earl!"

The girl flinched and forgot she put back the hood on her head, which made her look like a man.

"You've got guts to come her all alone."

The girl looked up and squinted hard to see a tall figure at the top of the building. She snapped to reality as the man flew towards her. She instinctivly pulled out her anti-akuma weapon and blocked the heavy attack. She backed away and hissed at the pain in her arm. She gasped as she saw the large gash in her arm. She turned back to the man and shouted, "Stop this! I'm not the ally of the Earl. I'm an exorcist."

She flinched and looked down as she saw her suitcase lying down on the ground, open. Inside were a few clothes and a small letter. The girl smiled in relief and picked up the small letter, "Wait! I have a letter of introduction sent by Master Cross!

The sword stopped midway before it could sink through her pale face. the man looked up, "A letter from the general?"

The girl nodded and drew back her hood showing her lovely face, "My name is Ellen Walker, from father Cross Marian's introduction."

The man blinked at her and narrowe his eyes, "Let me see the letter."

Ellen nodded and handed the letter over. The man took it and began to read it, "To Komui. I'm sending my idiot apprentice over to you. Take care of him. by Cross."

The snow haired girl flinched at the 'idiot apprentice' and growled, "Stupid Master..."

Suddenly, a voice that came out of nowhere shouted out, "Well let her in!"

The gate keeper hesitated and shouted out, "O-Open the gate!"

Ellen sighed in relief and examined the man in front of her. The man was tall and looked to have Japanese roots. He looked to be about 18 and had long black hair that was held up in a pony tail. Behind the scary face, he was handsome.

The white haired girl blushed lightly and frowned, "Ano...what's your name?"

The man looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Kanda."

Ellen smiled lightly and pointed to the sword infront of her, "Can you put that away, Kanda?"

The snow haired girl waited patiently as the man kept still. She growled, "Can you-"

_Thwak!_

Ellen blinked as she saw a small clip board hit the young man's head. She turned to the hitter and blinked. The girl infront of her had chinese roots. She had black hair which was tied up on both side of her head. She looked to be about 16 and had a very young and pretty face. The girl glared at Kanda, "Geez! Didn't she ask you to stop?"

Kanda glared at her. She ignored the evil stare and smiled at Ellen, "Please enter."

Ellen nodded and slowly walked into the large building. The door shut as the trio walked into the building. Ellen sighed in relief and flopped to the ground, "I'm saved..."

The girl giggled and knelt down beside her. She smiled, "I am the assistant head officer Linalee Lee. I'll be your guide until we get to where the head officer is."

Ellen blinked and nodded, "Hai..."

Kanda snorted and began to walk away. Ellen got up and ran towards him, "Kanda?"

Kanda turned and glared at her. Ellen cringed at the glare and tried to stop in her tracks only to slip fully on the slippery floor. Ellen blinked, "Eh?"

_Chuuu_

Linalee gasped and blushed at the sight before her. The snowhaired girl landed right into the arms of the dangerous swordsman with their lips smashed together. Ellen gasped and blushed tomato red. She backed away from the man and waved dramaticly, "T-This is a BIG misunderstanding! I didn't do it on purpose, seriously!"

Kanda blushed different colors of red and growled, "Whatever..."

Ellen gulped and began to rub her lips with her finger,

_'Soft...'_

Ellen snapped from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the blushing Linalee. The black haired girl smiled lightly, "Well...Shall I lead?"

Ellen sweatdropped and nodded, "Sure..."

As they walked on Linali turned to her and smiled, "I didn't really get to hear your name. What was it?"

Ellen blinked and smiled, "My name is Ellen Walker."

Linalee nodded and giggled happily, "I'm happy."

Ellen blinked, "And why is that?"

Linalee turned and smiled, "Well your a girl so I can talk to you about all the things I want to talk about to another girl. And we're almost the same age right?"

Ellen thought and smiled, "Yeah...you can say that."

Linalee smiled and began to point the places, "This is the Dining room."

"This is the lounge."

"This is the training room."

"The other rooms are the sanatorium and library. There are are individual rooms, so I'll guide you there later

Ellen gaped at her, "We get rooms!"

Linalee nodded and smiled, "All exorcists go directly to their missions from here. That's why there are some people that call headquarters their home."

Ellen blinked and smiled ligthly,

_'A home huh...?'_

"Oh, so your Ellen-chan! Heello! I'm head officer of the science section Komui Lee!"

Ellen snapped from her thoughts as she saw the 20-something year-old man. He had chinese roots like Linalee and had on a white uniform unlike the others black ones. He had blueish black hair and glasses. The man smiled, "We welcome you here Ellen-chan."

Ellen nodded and smiled, "Thank you..."

The man smiled and walked on, "Please follow me so we can see that arm of yours."

Ellen blinked, "Eh?"

Komui turned to her and smiled lightly, "Kanda damaged your anti-akuma weapon didn't he?"

Ellen blinked and smiled, "Hai. Please see to it."

Komui smiled and chuckled lightly, "Ah, but we really thought you were a guy for a moment there. Sorry about that."

Ellen blinked and laughed sheepishly, "You don't have to be sorry, It was my own fault of not pulling down my hood."

Komui nodded and stopped by a door, "Here we are."

Ellen nodded and stpped into theroom. The room was smaller than the others. It consisted of medical equipment and a table. Komui walked over to the table and patted a spot, "Let me see that arm."

Ellen blinked and nodded. She rolled up her sleeves, pulled off her glove, and placed the hand on the table. Komui slowly nodded, "Like I thought. A nerve was damaged after all. Linalle get the Anesthesia."

Linalee nodded, "Hai, onii-chan."

Ellen blinked and stared at Komui, "Linalee's your sister?"

Komui grinned happily, "Yes! Isn't she wonderful!"

Ellen sweatdropped and nodded, "Yes...very."

Komui smiled cheerfully, "Can you invocate?"

Ellen blinked and narrowed her eyes, "That's kind of difficult. For some reason I can only call it out easily when I really need to."

Komui frowned and nodded, "I see...Can you try anyway?"

Ellen gulped and looked down at her damaged arm. She sighed and closed her eyes. She began to breath evenly as beads of sweat dripped down her cheek. She sighed and shook her head, "I can't do it...If only I was in a fight..."

Komui nodded and began to pull out multiple epuipment, "Then we'll just have heal you the way you are right now."

Ellen blinked at the equipment, "What are those for?"

Komui smiled evilly, "For repair."

He place the equipment next to her arm and smiled, "Don't worry. It'll only sting alittle."

Ellen gulped and began ot sweat, "Wa-Wait a second-"

"Go :D"

"GGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

X.X.X.EllenKandaEllenKandaEllenKandaEllenKandaEllenX.X.X.

"I'm sorry about my nii-chan. He's just like that."

Ellen cringed and began to tremble in fear, "I'm never gonna let him touch my arm...ever!"

Linalee sweatdropped and patted the other girls shoulder, "Let's go find your room, ne?"

the snow haired girl let go of her trauma in a flash as she heard those words, "Really? A room to myself?"

Linalee smiled pulled out her arm, "Shall we?

Ellen nodded and hooked her arm around the others friendly, "Let's go!"

The two happy-go-lucky girls skipped away as they searched for the snow haired girls room. Linalle stopped in her tracks as she came bye a small door, "Here it is!"

Ellen clapped her hands in excitement, "Finally!"

She grabbed the handle and opened the door fully, "Hello room- Eh?"

The room was dark and was undecorated. At the middle was a small glass with a lotus. Ellen blinked and turned to Linalee, "Is this my room?"

Linalee blinked and gasped, "Oops! Wrong one! That's Kanda's!"

Ellen blushed full hardly as she heard that name, "Kanda!?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

Ellen turned to the boy and nearly fainted. The boy was half naked and had his hair down from the pony tail. The boys skin looked smooth and wet from shower. Linalee smiled sheepishly, "Gomen Kanda. I was leading Ellen-chan to her room and accidently came here."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and turned to Ellen. Ellen's whole body was red, head to toe. She stared at the half naked boy and covered her eyes, "S-Sorry for the intrusion!"

She turned away and ran from the two. Linalee shouted out, "E-Ellen-chan! Where are you going!"

Kanda blinked and blushed lightly as he remembered the small kiss, "Che, moyashi..."

Ellen cupped her cheeks and hit her self with her favorite imaginary wall,

_'What was that! Why is my heart racing like this!? I always saw master's chest, but why him..!?'_

"Ellen-chan!"

Ellen turned and sighed in relief as she saw the black haired girl, "Linalee-chan..."

Linalee frowned, "Why did you run away like that?"

Ellen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Who knows?"

Linalee blinked and cocked her eyebrow, "Huh?"

Ellen laughed and grabbed the other girl's hand, "Shall we go now?"

Linalee blinked and nodded, "Sure."

After 2 minutes of searching the snow haired girl fianlly found her room. Ellen sighed and flopped down on her bed, "Ha, This is totally messed up."

She looked around and blinked, "Now that I look around. Timcanpi wasn't with me when I was with the others."

Ellen shrugged and began to dig into her suitcase. She smiled as she found what she tried to find. She pulled out the small diary and pulled the small key. She placed the key into the slot and opened it. She opened it's contents and smiled. She pulled out her ink and pen and flopped her body down on the bed. She dipped the pen into the ink and began to write,

_Dear Mana,_

_Today I finally found the Balck Orders Headquarter. It was terrible! I had to climb a tall mountain and resulted on scraping my skin. I also met a handsome young japanese man. He was dangerous but at the same time so great...Geuss what! I even kissed him! But I have to admit...It felt nice...They were soft..._

Ellen blushed and rubbed her pink lips.

_I also met a nice girl names Linalee. We just met once and we're already friends. I met her brother...he's...kind of awkward. Well I have to sleep now. I got my new room! I bid you good night until tomorrow my dear father..._

_From your beautiful daughter,_

_Ellen Walker_


End file.
